rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dust/@comment-30753045-20170818185852/@comment-4010415-20170819024532
From what we can tell, gravity Dust might allow the user to * Change the direction of gravity's pull on an object or person * Allow the user to create a gravitational field on something, thus causing people or objects to be drawn to that instead * Maybe increase or decrease the effects of gravity Our evidence has mainly just been Weiss' black glyphs, which appear to involve mixing gravity Dust with Weiss' Semblance, and the gravity Dust biome in the colosseum, which was going to be used in the Sun and Neptune vs Pyrrha and Nora tournament fight. The writers said there was going to be a moment in that fight where Sun realizes he's walking on a "ceiling". Basically, Weiss' normal white glyphs mainly exert a "push" force, while her black glyphs have been shown to * Exert a pull force, such as when she pulled Ruby back on the slingshot in Players and Pieces, or when she pulled Bolin through a black glyph in Round One to stop him from attacking Ruby. She also used a black glyph to pull on the door knob to Jacques' study to lock Ironwood in. The animators have been really inconsistent about which way that door swings, but in that particular scene, Ironwood was trying to pull the door open. * Either decrease the effect of gravity or generate a gravitational pull upwards that was weaker than real gravity, which caused Nadir and Bolin to float in the air in Round One. * Change the direction of gravity on her bedroom door to slam it in Whitley's face. We have been suspecting that Weiss' black glyphs may be due to gravity Dust since we saw a purple burst when she made the large black glyph under Bolin and Nadir. We finally got evidence that Dust has some involvement in black glyphs in her Volume 5 Character Short, due to the fact that Myrtenaster's revolver rotates when she creates the first black glyph in the video. There is also the fact that Weiss tends to point Myrtenaster at the location in which she is creating a black glyph. Examples: * She did it in Players and Pieces * She did it when she locked Ironwood in Jacques' study * After she slams her bedroom door in Whitley's face, the camera cuts back to her, and she is pointing Myrtenaster toward the door Though, she tends to point Myrtenaster when she's trying to concentrate, too, such as when she's focusing on summoning. But we have seen that a Schnee most likely doesn't need Dust to summon, considering Winter did not have her weapon with her at all when she summoned a Beowolf in Lessons Learned. There's also the fact that Weiss didn't have Myrtenaster with her when she accidentally summoned a Boarbatusk at the charity ball. Ruby's gravity Dust bullets most likely behave in the way they do because it is an uncontrolled use of gravity Dust. It simply explodes because it has been triggered by being struck, not by Ruby's Aura. So, it generates an explosive outward force, thus giving her greater recoil.